The Millennium Fox
by KrabbyBallZ
Summary: When a young GalaYokan boy meets the youngest daughter of Gid Lucion at a party he immediately falls in love with her and vows to do everything in his power to protect her, Just like the hero in his favorite book. But when trouble comes he unlocks the ultimate power to protect her and ends up crystalized and thrown towards a hidden continent on planet Earth. MASSIVE CROSSOVER
1. Prolouge

**Hello everybody! It is I! The Krab. So I've been watching a crapload of anime, mainly Rosario + vampire, To love ru, and of course I've been playing video games like Naruto revolution and dbz xenoverse.**  
**Now given all the things I've been watching and playing its only natural id have some crazy ideas pop up in my head.**

**But besides that lets get into the grit of this. Naruto will be paired with a girl of your choosing. The list will be at the bottom of the story so be sure to take a look at it. The girl requested the most will be chosen.**

**Now here's a list of the series that will most likely pop up in this. Be ready cuz its a ginormous one. ^_^ Note: some may only be minor appearances Also note: video game worlds do appear**

**Rosario vampire**

**Naruto**

**To love Ru**

**Minecraft (or I should say characters and monsters. There will be no blocky world. An arc of this story will be based in a land like Minecraft based on the mob talker mod.)**

**dbz (this story takes place tons of years after Goku's time, so don't plan on him being around. Beerus and Whis are still alive and kicking though. There gods so its only expected.)**

**Borderlands (CUZ REASONS!)**

**Terraria (hope I spelled that right)**

**TF2 (^_^ Cuz I love tf2)**

**And date a live (Minor since Kurumi's clock eye thing is the only thing used)**

**And this is all for now. Do not worry. as the story progresses there WILL be more. this is all I've got for now. btw sorry if I misspelled any names of anime or games. I've learned im a real bad speller.**  
**Which leads me to my second stage of business. A beta reader. So, I have no idea how a beta reader works. I mean do they just share your documents or something and go in and look at them and edit anything that looks wrong. Cuz I have no idea. Anybody who wants to beta this I dunno just send a pm or review that tells how it works to me and we'll go from there.**

**Now with all that out the way. Goku mind doing the disclaimer for me since this will probably be the only time you appear?**

**Goku: _Sure thing! KrabbyBallZ does not own anything but the OC's in this story. Credit will be given to all the series creators. Any lawsuits will be met with a Kamehameha and this exact disclaimer! See ya everybody!_**

Normal talking

**Transformation/powerful being talking**

_Normal thinking_

_**Transformation/powerful being thinking**_

* * *

**The Millennium Fox**

**Chapter one**

Deep in the darkest reaches of space stood 3 planets, One a lush vibrant green with nothing but trees as far as the eye can see. Another a pure white with nothing but shining white water everywhere.  
The only place the people of this planet live at is a large golden city that floats above the white water. The final planet was a dark red covered in black clouds. Given its menacing appearance you would expect it to be full of hostile creatures but that is far from the case. These 3 planets are so close together you can see at least one of them in the sky at any time of the day on any of the planets. Because of this when the creatures of the white planet created space travel they went to the red planet first and offered to become friends, and then afterword's doing the same for the forest one, creating a bond of friendship between their people. For now though we will focus a bit more on the green forest planet.

This planet has a simple name, named after its people. GalaYoko. The GalaYoko look to be normal humans at first glance, but after you blink you would notice the fox ears, and then the numerous amounts of tails they may have behind them.

The number of tails on this planet usually shows how strong a denizen is. Unlike numerously tailed foxes of other worlds you are born with the max amount of tails already. normal civilian people usually only ever have up to 5 tails. GalaYoko with more than 5 tails usually have royal blood in them. Even with that though they never reach up to the king or queens amount, nine or eight. Lord nine they would call the king.  
and with his wife Mistress eight they ruled for thousands of years and gave birth to many children. 23 being the current amount. Although they were slightly disappointed by their most recent addition to the family, not that they hate him, oh no by the contrary they love him with every fiber of their being. He was only born with one tail while all his siblings had at least 6 or 7 tails. It is an unheard of thing for one of the royal family to only have one tail. But matters like this are not what's on the king and queens mind right now. Right now they were at meeting with the leaders of the other two planets.

* * *

Deep in a conference chamber sat the king of GalaYoko. He was sat at a round table with 6 seats. Currently sitting to his left was his wife of many years Kana. Both of them still looked like there in their 20's. Being that GalaYoko are immortal and don't age after 20 this was a normal thing. Same thing with the other two leaders and their wive's.

"Alright everyone! The 204th Grand summit has commenced!" a man in a golden cloak happily yelled. He was Tenetsu, leader of the planet Aegis, home of the angels. To his left was his wife Gabriel.  
Angels had a similar thing to the GalaYoko being as they had multiple wings. They could go all the way up to 9. But there was also a fabled 10 winged angel called a seraph. Of course it was just a legend being as there was no 10 winged angels ever recorded in existence.

The GalaYoko had a similar legend. A great ten tailed Yoko that was as white as snow and controlled time with its left eye. While its right eye could chain and imprison anyone inside it. Unlike the angels some didn't think it as a farfetched legend being as there was a ten tailed beast on a hidden continent on earth not too long ago.

The leader of planet Demora smiled and pulled out a large barrel of alcohol and started chugging it right in front of everybody causing the other members of the meeting to chuckle. Everybody knew the emperor of planet Demora loved his ale. The beings of Demora weren't quite like the GalaYoko or angels. They were simply demons. They were powerful enough in their own rights and didn't have numerous tails or wings. What did make them somewhat alike was their black bat wings and their small demonic tail.

"I see you've already started hitting the ale Angus." Tenetsu said with a smile.

Before he could answer Angus's wife Ciera spoke. "Of course he has, If he isn't sleeping he has his face stuffed in a barrel. Now if only you'd stuff your face in me as much as the barrel." she ended with a sultry grin causing Angus to blush.

The king of GalaYoko, Kaiza let out a hearty laugh at the look Angus had. "Alright guys lets get to business and then we can mingle afterword's." Kaiza said while still laughing somewhat.

Tenetsu pulled out a paper and started passing it around to everyone as he spoke. "Im sure as everyone here knows the Devilukeans recently won that little war of theirs and are now the undisputed ruler of the milky way galaxy. Thank god we actually decide to be neutral to anything outside of our galaxy."

"So whets this paper here Tenetsu?" Angus spoke while trying to read the paper. Sadly it was written in Devilukean only, Kaiza's wife Kana and Tenetsu are the only ones who understood it.

"Ah so Gid wants all to come to a formal party to celebrate his victory?" Kaiza said as he read the paper while Angus zipped over to him to look at the paper only to blanch when it was still in Devilukean.

"Yes, he has invited all of us along with the Saiyans over on New Vegeta. Tenetsu said while Angus had moved over to his paper trying to read it only to once again be unable.

After hearing the part about the saiyans he had to ask. "Why do the saiyans call their planet new Vegeta?"

Tenetsu answered "Id assume you remember that frost demon? What was his name... Freezer... no wait maybe cooler... Oh no wait it was Freiza. Thousands of years ago he blew up the original planet leaving only a few saiyans left. The most notable ones being Goku, Vegeta and Broly but he was killed a few years later because he was kind of coocoo if you get what im Sayain." He chuckled at the small joke he had made while everyone else sweat dropped.  
"Anyway, Vegeta who was the prince of that planet wished the saiyans back with these 7 orbs called dragon balls. Immediately all the newly revived saiyans went and found a new home planet and started living in peace for once. Of course there was a few rowdy few like Nappa and Raditz. Oh and we cant forget that he accidentally brought Broly back with that wish... Yeah that was a mess. Anyway that's why its called New Vegeta." Tenetsu finished.

Kaiza who had listened quietly finally spoke up. "Now is it just us and the saiyans Gid's inviting or is there more?"

Tenetsu read through the paper a little more and said. "He's invited tons of major galactic corporations, most notably Hyperion and DAHL. But no one else really noteworthy..."

Angus who had sat back down with a manly pout marring his face because he failed to read the paper spoke up. "So are we going to this party or what? Cuz you all know me! ME LIKES A PARTY!" He then ripped off his cloak and started twirling it around while yelling "WOOOO".

Everyone sweat dropped at the demons actions while turning their attention back to Tenetsu. Tenetsu took a moment longer to wait for Angus to calm down and then answered. "Well I don't see why we shouldn't seeing as we have no problems with Gid. Also it would give us something to do besides sitting around on our planets and doing nothing so why not? We'll do the usual and vote to see what we do."

After a quick mulling about everyone had made their vote. All voted yes. And with that they got into other matters more close to home.

* * *

Far from the castle the leaders were currently meeting at a 10 year old boy with white fox ears and a white fox tail was sitting and reading a book. It was a book from earth wrote by a man named Jiraiya Called "tales of an utterly gutsy shinobi"  
The reason it interested him so much was because what the story told. It told stories of a ninja named Naruto who had adventures and helped everyone precious to him while at the same time trying to break the curse of hatred.  
He wanted to be just like the books character. He wanted to travel and be a hero to everyone he deemed dear while at the same time bringing peace. This was the young GalaYoko's ambition. His name was Masoto. a one tail. and 23rd son of the king and queen of GalaYoko. And this is his story.

* * *

**Ending theme Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku (English version) Credit to field of view.**

_**Bit by bit, I m falling under your spell. Your smile's all I need to see to know we ll. Leave this endless darkness, saying, Come along with me! Hold my hand.**_

_**Back when you first came into my life, I recalled a place that I knew as a child: a special place, one that I held close to my heart. Won t you lead me in a dance down this winding road, Where light and shadow entwine to take hold of the thoughts of the one left far behind? Know that sometimes, I want to turn around and see the things that I've passed on the journey, But know with love on my side, with courage and pride, Ill fight; I will carry on.**_

_**Bit by bit, I m falling under your charm. You'll keep me and all the world far from harm. Bring hope to everyone; take in your hands eternity. Even when it seems that I don t need you, Just know that I am in love; can t wait to. Leave this endless darkness. Won t you come along with me? Hold my hand.**_

* * *

**Authors note**

**Ok everybody. Now this chapter was pretty short in my book but they will be a bit longer when i get into the flow of things. Now as for pairings. we have...**

**Masoto x Momo Deviluke**

**Naruto x Girl of readers choice**

**Now you have id say about 2 or 3 chapters before ill force a decision so here's your list**

**Hyuga Hinata, Tayuya, Nana Deviluke, Yami/Golden Darkness, Inner Moka, Kurumu Kuruno. That's all the lovely ladies you will be choosing from. two from each main series in this fanfic. **

**Also feel free to leave constructive criticism. Being as im a noob fanfic writer still it is welcome. Just make sure its stays criticism and not a flame. Also **

**Now that that's done I shall have to bid you goodbye... In the usual way I do of course**

**SEE YEE NEXT CHAPTER MATEY! Watch out for wolf space pirates and Stay CrAzY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO EVERYBODY! Krabby here with chapter two of the Millennium fox! This chapter will get the story headed towards the good parts hopefully! Also we got some pairing votes for ol Naruto!**  
**Two from readers and two from my buddies. So that will be something! Any who there's a little tiny amount of fluff in this chapter and ill warn you, im not the best romance writer. actually I've never wrote romance so this will be new for me. Tell me in the reviews if i did decent or not cuz I know it aint going to be no masterpiece. Also Japanese suffixes! Yeah I only know some of them so be patient with me on that regard. Anyway let get on to the good stuff!**

**Votes as of now**

**Hyuga Hinata: 0 Tayuya: 0 Nana Deviluke: 1 Yami/Golden Darkness: 3 Inner Moka: 0 Kurumu Kuruno: 0**

**So the two readers along with one of my friends gave the vote to Yami putting her in the lead! Naruto you do the disclaimer since you still wont appear until next chapter. AND PUT THAT PICTURE OF YAMI AWAY THAT IS NOT A DECIDED THING YET!**

**Naruto: ALRIGHT FINNALY SOME SCREEN TIME! BELIE...**

**Me: NOOO! DONT YOU DARE YELL THAT! YOU SAY DATTEBAYO RIGHT NOW YOU!**

**Naruto: uuuuhhhh...Dattebayo...The insane guy who wrote this owns nothing but his own created characters. Which includes the entire whole of the GalaYoko's and others...BELIEVE IT!**

**Me: AWW HAIL NAW IMA KNOCK YOU INTO NEXT CHAPTER!**

**And thus Naruto got knocked into next chapter**

* * *

Normal talking

**Transformation/powerful being talking**

_Normal thinking_

_**Transformation/powerful being thinking**_

**Also the rating for this may change to M one day. Not today. Maybe not the next day. Or the next one. Or the next one. Or the next one. ok ill stop im sorry to have put you through that.**

* * *

**The Millennium fox Chapter two**

Masoto currently found himself dressed in a fancy white tuxedo heading off towards who knows where. All his parents told him is that it would be a surprise and herded him and 12 of his 22 siblings into a huge mother ship built by the angels. He could only guess it was a formal event by the way the servants on board dressed him.  
They dressed him into a fancy white tuxedo with white dress pants and black shoes. His white as snow hair with his white ears sticking out was combed nicely along with his single also white tail. The servant who was dressing him put on a small black tie and then left to go whatever else a servant could do on a royal mother ship.

After looking himself in the mirror once again Masoto left the room to go talk to his oldest and most favorite brother Akira, a 7 tails. He thought that he might know what was going on so he headed towards the room he thought would be his.

As he entered the room he saw Akira along with another one of his brothers, he was the thirteenth born and a complete and total pervert, Along with being a 6 tails. Which is probably why he did not have a mate yet like most of the 14 other siblings that have...Of course im saying its because the perviness and not the 6 tails part, no problems with that.

Akira looked over and saw Masoto walking towards him. "Hey kit! You excited for the party were going too?"

"Is that where we are going Nee-san?" Masoto asked curiously.

Akira shrugged and replied. "I can only assume its a party the way we had to dress."

Masoto's other brother quickly shuffled over and pet him on the head while grinning lecherously. "Heh Heh, with looks like that kit im sure all the young little girls will be clamoring to play house with you!"

Akira with a tick mark on his head quickly slammed one of his tails down on his younger brothers head. "QUIT TRYING TO CORRUPT THE KIT Muyo!" He scolded.

The now known Muyo quickly robbed the spot on his head while holding a hand up in surrender. "I was just joking sheesh man!" and with that quickly left the room.

Masoto laughed at what had just transpired and moved closer to his older brother with a questioning look. "Akira-nee? What does it mean to play house?" He asked

"Ehhhh? You don't know?" Akira asked confused.

"does that make me stupid nee-san?" Masoto asked with a hurt look.

Akira quickly ruffled the boys hair and answered. "Nope! It just means you've been sheltered too much! Which is why your going to go and make some friends wherever we are going today!"

Masoto quickly grew a large grin on his face. "You mean precious people!?" He asked with a hopeful look on his face.

Akira wondered why he asked that for a moment before he remembered the book Masoto was always found reading. "Yeah! If you want them to be!" he answered playing along.

Masoto pumped a fist in the air overjoyed and yelled. "YEAH! I'll go get tons of precious people and then ill protect them all with everything I got!" And then ran out the room to head back to his room and read more of Jiraiya's book.

Akira grew a saddened look as soon as the boy left. _"His dream is to be a hero, but with only one tail he'll be hard pressed to do it...And that's if mother or father even let him leave the castle."_ He thought sadly.

* * *

They had now landed landed on a planet called Deviluke and were being escorted into a large room with fancy music playing.

Masoto looked around in awe as he entered the room. Fancy murals were all over the room while the room itself kind of gave off a gothic feel. So amazed he was he completely missed the conversation being had by the short man speaking to his parents.

His mother looked over at him before crouching down to get to eye level with him. Masoto loved his mother, you could say he's a momma's boy. Its only natural after all.  
Masoto was the only one in the family to have white hair and fox features like his mother. He almost would have the same eyes too if it were not for one thing, his right eye was crimson red like his fathers while his left was a yellowish orange like his mothers.  
Given that he shared his mothers hair and fur color and one of her eyes, along with him only having one tail was babied by his mom a lot. Making him super attached to her.

"Masoto, why don't you go find some friends while the grown ups go and chat?" Kana said while nuzzling her youngest kit.

Masoto nuzzled his mother back and said. "Ok kaa-san!" and then got up to go look for friends

* * *

Masoto had been wandering around the large castle for a while looking for other children. The guards stationed around watched him as he wandered around and even chuckled a bit as he tripped over a small unfinished invention that was left behind by one of Gid's daughters.

He quickly jumped up feeling his frisky side coming out. He got on all fours and swatted the small metal thing like it was a tiny mouse he was hunting. It was surprisingly bouncy and came flying back towards him and hit him on the nose. After rubbing his nose a bit he got back on all fours and started fantasizing about being in a dangerous fight to the death with one of histories most evil space emperors, Freiza.  
"You think you can kill Namekians and get away with it Freezer!? Well too bad! Your finished now! Because the heroic Masoto is here to bring you down!"

With that he cast an illusion over the hall way and turned the hallway into a dying namek and the small metal thing into Freiza. Any Yoko whether they come from space or not can usually do this so this was no hard task for the roleplaying boy.  
The Devilukean guards a few feet away chuckled to themselves at the rather cute display the boy was putting up. They watched as he fought an illusion Freiza and used fox fire to make it seem like they were firing Ki blasts at each other.  
About fifteen minutes later with the fake Freiza defeated and the young boy victorious all the guards in the area let out cheers and started playing along with the boy. "The evil Freiza is dead!" One yelled. Another said something like. "You punched him in the shnozz!"

As Masoto sat and reveled in his somewhat victory he then heard light giggling behind him. He turned around and saw a Devilukean girl about around his age walking towards him. Masoto couldn't help but blush as he looked at her.  
She had pink hair and purple eyes that were shining playfully at him. She was currently wearing a fancy green dress and had two small flowers clipped in her hair.

She stopped about a foot away in front of him and adopted a thankful look "Bravo brave hero! You've defeated the evil Freiza and saved the entire galaxy!"

Masoto getting that she wanted to join in his game stepped back into his hero mode. "No sweat fair maiden! It is what a hero does! Freezer could not be allowed to harm innocents any longer!"

She giggled again and gained a small blush. "Then let me give you your reward brave hero!"

She quickly went up and gave Masoto a small kiss on the cheek causing him to blush, and oddly enough one guard around the area to let out a wolfcall before he was whacked on the head with someone saying something like. "dude, they're friggen kids"

Still blushing he remembered something his brother Muyo said. "Does this mean I gotta play house with you now?" he asked.

The young girl then mirrored Masoto's face and blushed a bit. "uhhhhh... yeah." She said while blushing even more. "Oh, by the way, my names Momo Velia Deviluke. What's yours?" she asked.

Masoto who's still blushing answered. "My names Masoto... No last name though... We don't have last names where im from."

And after that sentence Momo finally noticed the most important thing about Masoto. His fox features. "KAWAII!" She yelled and soon came up and started rubbing his ears.

Masoto quickly grew another blush on his face as his tail started wagging. Momo kept petting him and Masoto started letting out a rumbly noise from his throat.

Momo suddenly got a twinkle in her eye. "Are you purring Masoto?" The only answer she got was for the noise to get louder and it was indisputably a purr.

Momo stopped for a moment and started rubbing again. "Nana's gonna flip when she meets you." and kept petting him.

After about a minute more she stopped petting Masoto making him let out a small growl with the sudden lack of petting. Momo then grabbed his hand and started leading him off.  
"Come on were going to go play house now!" And she started dragging him towards her room.

As they left none of them noticed the comment that came from one of the guards. "Did you guys know i used to be a hero like that boy unti-" "WE KNOW ABOUT THE DAMNED ARROW ALREADY RALOF!" another shouted.  
"What kind of primitive world did you even go to where you could of possibly been shot with an arrow?" Another asked. The guard quickly got a distant look. "The arrow was my wife..." While all the other guards just sweat dropped.

* * *

Two hours later and Masoto was still playing house with Momo

"Masoto-kun i made dinner for you!" Momo said while Masoto still being completely new to this house game just replied with an "ok."

Suddenly she put a plate of food in front of Masoto. Well at least he thinks it was. Its definitely Devilukean food. He picks up one and starts trying to eat it when Momo stops him.  
"No silly! Its plastic food. You pretend to eat it."

Masoto quickly blushed at his stupidity. He really should have though about how it only took her 10 seconds to make.

Just as they were getting ready to continue their game the door opened and Gid Lucion walked into the room.  
"Momo you cant just stay in here to yourself. You need to go out and talk to..." Gid began but stopped when he noticed the young fox boy was there too.

"Who's your friend there Momo?" Gid asked. He wanted to say he was one of Kaiza's boys but he had white hair and fox feature's. Something not many of Kaiza's children had.

Momo brightened up when she saw her dad. "His name's Masoto daddy! Me and him are playing house and he's my husband!" She said excitedly while Masoto blushed up a storm at the husband part.

Gid now knew who Masoto was. "AH! Your Kaiza's youngest are you not? I didn't recognize you since most of your siblings have your fathers black hair and tails and the like."

Masoto nodded and said. "Yes i am. I get most of my features from my mother. She said im special because of that." he said with a little pride at the end.

Gid smiled as he got an idea. "Momo why don't you take Masoto here to the party and dance with him?" Momo quickly blushed but started dragging him off to the party area to do exactly that.

Masoto though quickly started blushing a storm as his brain went to lala land **(LoL not Momo's sister)** and he stuttered out. "Wait! m-me noe no how dance!" but it was all for naught as he was dragged off.

Gid watched them leave and suddenly started cackling while his face turned lecherous. "heheheheheh! Maybe they'll end up getting married one day so i can go around the galaxy peeping on women..."

Suddenly... Pineapples... "WHAT THE HELL! LALA! IS THIS YOUR DOING!" And so Gid stormed off towards his oldest daughters room. "I swear im going to have to marry that girl off just to get her out of my hair..." he muttered as he walked off.

* * *

Masoto now finds himself with Momo in his arms as they dance to a slow song. "Uhhhh, aren't married couples the only ones who can dance together?" He said nervously with a noticeable blush.

Momo also blushing just pushes herself closer. "Silly. You don't have to be married to dance with a girl. Unless it's one of those adult dances my dads talked about with Zastin before..."

Masoto grew a questioning look. "Zastin?"

"Oh yeah! He's my dads strongest guard. In fact he was one of the guard's watching you fight Freiza." Momo said. Then a playful look grew on her face. "Or is it Freezer?"

* * *

**(Meanwhile in HFIL)**

"ITS LORD FREIZA DAMN IT! LOOOOOOORD FREIZAAAA!"

Suddenly the person who spoke was slapped by a green guy.

"Freiza as much as i enjoy hearing your voice. **(note the sarcasm here)** Your being a little too loud."

"AH SHUT UP CELL!" Freiza yelled. Suddenly Freiza looked at a clock on a wall and grew a frantic look. "AH SHIT CELL THAT GUYS COMING!"

"OH SHIT REALLY!?" Cell yelled fearfully and they ran behind a rock

Suddenly a big yellow thing that did not have a physical body came trudging through the place with an incredibly stupid look on its face.

With a big smile it said. **"JANEEEEMBAAAA!"** and continued walking without a care in the world. Sure it died a spiritual being and couldn't touch anything but at least it could still walk and talk. It spied A tail sticking out from behind a rock and got a huge grin on its face.** "JANEMBA!"** and it quickly walked to the side of the rock and smiled at his two buddies. Not noticing the look of horror on their faces. **(LoL I put Janemba in HFIL as a translucent being since he was technically never alive and died a spirit. He's also in first form.)**

"RUN CELL! RUN LIKE THE WIND AND HOPEFULLY HE'LL FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO BLABBER AT ALL DAY!" Freiza yelled and ran off with cell following.

Janemba smiled as his "Friend's" Decided to initiate a game of tag. With a cry of** "JAAAAAANEEEMBAA!"** he gave chase.

**(Back at the party)**

* * *

Masoto quickly grew a thoughtful look on his face. "Well Freezer is Freiza at the end of the day so what does it matter what i call him?"

Momo who was somewhat sad her teasing didn't work replied. "Yeah I guess it doesn't really matter."

Masoto quickly grew a blush on his face and looked into Momo's eyes. "hey Momo?" he asked

Momo stared back at him wondering what he wanted. "Yeah?"

Masoto blushed a little deeper before gathering his wits and spitting out what he was thinking. "Momo...Would you like to be one of my precious people? I promise ill protect you forever!"

Momo blushed throughout the whole conversation and quickly hugged him at the end and whispered. "I'll be one of your precious people. But you have to protect me like you said. Along with my two sisters." And for the second time that night she kissed him on the cheek.

They kept dancing and finally the slow song ended. Momo suddenly pouted. "Masoto-kun could you go get me something to drink?" she asked. and to finish it off she put in puppy dog eyes.

Masoto being someone who never really talk's to other people nevertheless girls of all things was not prepared for the ultimate weapon of all females in the universe. "u-uuhh, s-sure." But as he started moving to do so he was bumped by a guy behind him as the room was slightly crowded, he fell on her and his hand landed where her breast's would be if she was slightly older. Causing Momo's face to heat up like a volcano. Especially since this was pretty much a marriage proposal in Devilukean society.

Not really realizing what he had done Masoto got up and then reached his hand out for her. Still quite dazed from what just happened she accepted the hand and was pulled up.

Scratching the back of his head Masoto apologized. "Sorry bout that Momo-chan... I'll go get your drink now!" and he ran off to find something for her.

Meanwhile Momo's thoughts were running a mile a minute. "_Oh my gosh! His hand...Should i tell him so he can take it back?"_ Then she blushed as her thoughts drifted to her more romantic side.  
_"Oh but he's so cute... And we can have tons of babies with foxy ears..."_ and then pervy side. "_I wonder what he's going to look like in four or five years..."_ Suddenly xxx rated images of an older her and Masoto popped up in her head.  
This is also really scary considering she's only ten right about now. She started drooling in the middle of the room and was suddenly hit with a can in the back of the head. She looked behind her and saw her older sister Nana.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Momo yelled angrily throwing the can back at her.

The can hit Nana in the head and she got pissed. "YOU WERE DROOLING ON THE FLOOR! GET OVER HERE YOU!" And then they started beating the crap out of each other.

* * *

Meanwhile halfway across the room Masoto was looking between two sets of soda in fancy punch bowls. "what's the difference between diet and normal? Wait, most of my sisters talk about diets...Maybe I should get her the diet soda... Yeah that sounds alright."  
After scooping some into a cup he got up to go back to Momo when he noticed his brother Muyo coming towards him.

"Hey Muyo-neesan." He greeted.

"Hey kit! So how's the party!" Muyo said as he walked up to Masoto. When he reached him he got up close and whispered in his ear. "i see you got a pretty little lady waiting for you."

Masoto blushed but quickly pulled his fox tail over his face to try and hide it. "Umm, yeah... her names Momo."

Muyo quickly grew a smirk on his face as he noticed him hiding his blush through his tail. "you liiiiike her..." he said mockingly.

Masoto's blush grew even bigger as he realized he actually does.

Suddenly a third voice comes into the conversation. "YO MASOTO! I aint seen you for two weeks man!" Masoto's face grew brighter as he recognized the voice of his best friend Ken.

Ken is a demon from Demora. They met when his father took him with him to a meeting on Demora and the two became fast friends. That was when they were both 4 years old so there's obviously a large bond between them.

He was wearing practically the same outfit as Masoto but in a red color scheme. He also had dark brown hair and wore glasses. Behind him a devil tail and pair of devil wings whipped about.

"How ya been buddy! Any closer to becoming that hero you wanted to be so badly?" Ken said as he finally reached the two GalaYoko.

Masoto chuckled and replied. "Well i beat an illusion Freezer does that count for something?" Suddenly Muyo whispers into Ken's ear. "Lets not forget that he's been wooing the young lady over there." he then points towards Momo.

Ken's eyes go wide and he puts his hand on Masoto's shoulder. "OH YOU SLY DOG! Were only ten years old and your already courting fair maidens! Truly you will become a hero of renown one day!" Ken say's while crying tears of joy for his friend near the end.

Momo who had stopped fighting her sister yelled for Masoto from her spot. "MASOTO-KUN! Did you get it yet!?"

Muyo suddenly started pushing Masoto towards Momo. "Welp young bishie! Your maiden is waiting! ONWORDS TO ADVENTURE!" He yells while pulling a wood sword out of nowhere and raises it in the air.

Ken just watches as they walk off with a sweat drop. "And that guys 130 years old..." He mutters and walks off to go have more fun at the party.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark corner of the room a boy the same age as Masoto and Momo was staring at Momo. _"All I need to do is woo you... Then ill become king of the milky way galaxy and can get my revenge..._  
_Tenetsu...father...You will regret the day you threw me out onto the streets."_ And he started walking towards Momo, Ten black wings fluttering behind him before he retracts them into his back.

* * *

Masoto had come back to Momo now and gave her the drink. Afterword's they were just getting ready to dance again when a boy with Black hair and red eyes came up to them.  
Along with his black hair he had a black tux on with black pants and shoes. He just gave off the bad boy vibe and his eyes were staring right at Momo. Something Masoto did not like for some reason.

When he reached them he put out his hand towards Momo and with a handsome smile asked. "would you like to dance madam?" Momo, not being one to be rude took the hand. "Ok... but only for one song." she said as he led her off. She looked back at Masoto with an apologetic look and said. "I'll be right back. Just wait there and we'll dance some more."

Masoto stood and watched them walk off with an unreadable expression on his face. He did not know what this feeling in his heart is. But he could say for a fact he did not like it. He couldn't help but stare a hole in the back of the older boys head while his tail bristles up and his ears straighten all the way up.  
Then the boy turned around and gave him a mocking glare. Ohhhh yeah... Masoto is definitely putting a fool on his shit list tonight.

* * *

Masoto sat at a dining table watching as Momo danced with Mr. black as he calls him. Every now and then the black haired boy would glare at him mockingly driving Masoto mad.  
"IS HE DOING THIS TO MAKE ME MAD OR SOMETHING!?" Masoto yells angrily.

Muyo who was sitting next to him eating some kind of Devilukean cuisine patted him on the head and tried to comfort him. "Yeah that guy is definitely trying to piss you off." Too bad Muyo don't know Jack squat about comforting people.

Ken who was on the other side of Masoto patted him on the back. "don't worry buddy, you just feel jealous and he's a mean guy playing on that emotion."

When he said that Masoto let out a thought. "Were kids right? How come me and you are so mature seeming at times compared to this idiot next to me?"

Muyo simply shrugged and replied. "Muffin button." Ken and Masoto simply stared at him.

* * *

After the song was done Masoto's eyes were glued on Momo. He saw her wave goodbye to the black haired guy and she started to walk towards Masoto.  
Before she could get far though he grabbed her arm and yanked her back. Masoto, Muyo and Kens eyes all narrowed at that. "Yo Masoto? Want to go beat a punk up with your big brother?" Masoto who was already walking towards Momo and the other boy said. "Already doing it anyway."  
Ken who was also mad some guy was messing with his boy's girl got up and followed too. "count me in too guys. fool's messing with my bros girl."

And with that they walked towards the black haired boy with one goal in mind.

* * *

"HEY! LET GO OF ME!" Momo yelled. The black haired boy looked at her with an evil glint in the eye.

"Why not dance a little bit more Momo? Surely you do not mind dancing with a handsome guy like me?" He said gripping her arm a little tighter.

Masoto and the other guys had now arrived at the scene. "HEY YOU! LET MOMO-CHAN GO!" Masoto yelled angrily. Ken and Muyo simply said "yep" and "what he said"

The boy looked Masoto in the eye as if examining his worth. "If all you got is one tail then you have a problem there buddy. Im afraid Momo-Chan will be mine for the rest of the night." He said. Suddenly he kicked Masoto with enough force to send him flying across the room, straight into a table knocking him out. Well butter nuggets.

"YOU BASTARD!" Muyo yelled as he charged at the boy With ken by his side.

The black haired boy simply stared as the two charged at him. "Its about time everyone knows what they're dealing with.

Suddenly one pair of black wings pop out of his back. Tenetsu who was watching the scene play out from afar widened his eyes at the sight of black wings.  
No angel should have black wings unless they had fallen into hatred.

Muyo who had stopped charging along with Ken simply laughed. "OOOOH! Your real scary mister one pair of black angel wings!"

Suddenly another pair popped out. Then another. and another. And the real scary part. One final set of wings came out of his back. Making his total number of wings ten. He is a seraph. One of the fabled angel's of legend. And he was also a fallen one.

Muyo eyed the ten pairs wings flapping about with fear and awe. Ten wings on an angel of any kind were only ever spoken of in legend. Everyone in the room had froze in fear.  
Even Gid sat and stared in horror. He himself would have trouble beating an angel with nine wings.

"**HAHAHAHA! Where did your bravado go now fox! Are you going to let a thirteen year old show you up!? HAHAHHAHAHAHA!"** He jeered.

**"Hear me now! I AM MIKAIEL! AND I WILL BE YOUR DESTROYER! Unless..."** Mikaiel trailed off with an evil look.

Gid who noticed him looking his way spoke up. **"W-what do you want from me!?"**

Mikaiel simply chuckled and looked towards Momo who he was still holding onto with his arm tightly. "**I want to marry your daughter and become ruler of the milky way galaxy! And then... I WANT THE COMPLETE DESTRUCTION OF THE ANGEL RACE!"** He yelled.

"NO ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Gid yelled

Mikaiel let go of Momo's hand and suddenly a scowl marred his face. Slowly he started trailing his way over to Gin who couldn't move due to being frozen in fear.  
**"Hehehe... Silly Gid... Do you really think you have a choice here? I'll just kill you and take her, Maybe ill take Lala and Nana while im at it... Or you could simply hand over Momo and I'll leave you and your other daughters be. Your choice."** he says in a threatening manner.

Gid sits there for a moment sweating bullets while thinking it through. He could try and fight and most likely lose. Which would mean he would be dead and all three of his daughters taken.  
Or... Give up his crazy pervy daughter to save his life and his other two daughters freedom...Yep simple answer.

"TAKE HER!" He yelled and then ran off and hid behind a table. Everyone simply stared wide eyed as Gid simply abandoned his daughter to whatever this boy wanted with her. Everyone in the room could agree with one thing right now.  
Gid Lucion had just lost a shitload of respect.

Mikaiel simply smiled as he heard Gid's answer. **"Humph... Maybe your not as stupid as I thought."** He then looked for Momo. When his eyes landed on her he scowled. She was tending to that boy he punted across the room earlier. He walked towards her and suddenly grabbed her shoulder. "**Time to go Momo-chan. And I think I'll obliterate this space trash lying before me while im at it."**

Suddenly everyone's eyes grew wide as a pure black ball of lightning appeared in his hand. He it grew to about the size of a soccer ball until it thinned out and turned into a spear. He simply reared his hand back and then threw it right at Masato. Everyone watched as it flew towards the young boy.  
He was unconscious since he had rammed into a table after being kicked earlier so he had no idea death was literally flying towards him.

Mikaiel grinned as the spear was just about to hit him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Someone screamed and before anyone knew someone had jumped in front of the spear. Kaiza who was watching instantly recognized the figure. "KANAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Masoto found he needed to wake up. He didn't know when. But he had fallen asleep. And something was telling him to wake up. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Only to be greeted by the horror in front of him.

Standing over him was his mother. But that's not the horrifying part, there was a spear of lightning going straight through her heart. "m-mommy?" he whispered in horror. And then she fell down to the ground dead.  
As he looked down at her form tears flowing out his eyes, he heard laughter. Someone dared to laugh at his mother's death. That someone will pay. They'll pay dearly. In fact. He'll kill them.

So when his eyes locked onto the red eyes of Mikaiel, Who was also currently holding onto Momo, He literally went apeshit.

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Masoto let out a bloodcurdling scream. Chilling the bones of every single person in the room. Even Mikaiel felt a trickle of fear for some reason.

Masoto curled down on all fours tail and ears straight up in the air as he screamed even louder. **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Suddenly a change began. His yellow orange eye he inherited from his beloved mother started mutating into a weird form. His pupils spread out and created what look to be roman numerals that went up to twelve. The rest of the pupil simply stretched out and became clock hands. After the transformation the clock hands started spinning angrily. And he let out another scream. **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** And the final change that even scared Mikaiel.

Nine fox tails rose out to join the first one, giving a total number of ten. He looked up into Mikaiel's eyes and saw something that pleased him to no end.

He saw fear. He had become the only thing stronger than a seraph.

He had become the legendary Millennium fox. And he was not feeling merciful today.

* * *

**Ending theme Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku (English version) Credit to field of view.**

_**Bit by bit, I m falling under your spell. Your smile's all I need to see to know we ll. Leave this endless darkness, saying, Come along with me! Hold my hand.**_

_**Back when you first came into my life, I recalled a place that I knew as a child: a special place, one that I held close to my heart. Won t you lead me in a dance down this winding road, Where light and shadow entwine to take hold of the thoughts of the one left far behind? Know that sometimes, I want to turn around and see the things that I've passed on the journey, But know with love on my side, with courage and pride, Ill fight; I will carry on.**_

_**Bit by bit, I m falling under your charm. You'll keep me and all the world far from harm. Bring hope to everyone; take in your hands eternity. Even when it seems that I don t need you, Just know that I am in love; can t wait to. Leave this endless darkness. Won t you come along with me? Hold my hand.**_

* * *

**Authors note**

**Welp. Shiz just got real! There's one thing you do not do to a fox. And that's messing with there mate even if they don't know they're their mate yet.****Even worse there's two things you don't do to a humanoid fox. Ones the mates again. Two, is killing the foxes mother in front of him.**

**R.I.P Mikaiel, We hardly knew ye**

**Any who as I've posted two chapters in one day don't be expecting another till tomorrow evening****And next chapter will be the start of the Naruto saga. Well... the end will be. after a huge fight that blows up a planet or two. DOH! I shouldn't have mentioned that. Oh by the way he wont be overpowered too much. His ten tails will always be around but he cant properly use his form until he's completely pissed. Which means even with ten tails he'll be weak enough to still struggle and get stronger. By the way when I say start of Naruto saga I means it will just be the last chapter of the prologue till we see our little blonde ninja. So still plenty of voting time.**

**Anyways ill see ya next chapter! Watch out for attractive guys with ten angel wings cuz they will try'n'steal Yo GURL for power!**

**Stay CrAzY!**


End file.
